Welcome Back
by Chitania
Summary: Being a nice guy is not one of his expert, but he just can't leave her be. Will Lelouch ever regret his choice for helping this little girl? Just what kind of trouble she'll bring? 'Someday, I'll tell you' (AU) Edited
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What will you do if you find a little girl lying in front of your house? Pick her? Or will you ignore her? Well, after all Lelouch is a good person? Right? (AU)

* * *

Chapter 1: Chase and found

"You fool! Send out all the troops under my direct order! We mustn't let that girl get away! Kill those in the way, make sure you catch her alive or else…" the voice ordered. The knight only nodded, understanding the current situation and his master lack control of emotion. One wrong move and he sure he'll be a dead meat. He walked to the command control, ordering the soldiers as they make their way to commence the secret operation.

"Alert one declared, alert one declared. The third, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth squadrons, preparing for sortie. The second squadron has already been deployed. The first squadron is on standby"

* * *

"Which way…?" She asked herself. She panted heavily, placing one of her hand at the wound on her stomach. She ran, letting her feet to lead the way. With that small body of hers, even her mind is sure she won't get too far. Her wounds are restraining her from moving; each step she takes feels like stabbed with pains all over. But her body rejects the pain, she already suffered much worse countless time before, these wounds are much better compared to those before.

"I found her!" she turns around, finding one of the soldiers pointed his gun towards her. "If I die, you two will be in a big trouble" she smirked, despite the pain she feel. He let down the gun and the sound of gunshot can be heard. The girl shoot the soldiers straight to the heart, thank goodness they didn't wear a bullet proof vest.

"This way!" she can hear the loud voice. 'It seems the reinforcement has come' she thought. She throws the gun away continuing to run away. Her vision is blurred, despite her urge to move, her feet slumped down on its own. "Where is it…? A good place to hide from them" she said to no one actually. She force her body to move, clearing all the pain she felt.

'Just a little more' she thought.

* * *

"Do you want to go out, onii-sama?" Nunnally asked. "Yes, I promised Shirley to take her to a new restaurant at Omotesandō Mall, is it okay for me to leave you for a while?" Lelouch asked, worried spread at his every single word. "I'll be fine onii-sama, Sayoko-san will be here to accompany me" she assured. Lelouch smiled "Alright, I'll be going then. Take care Nunnally" Nunnally waved her hand "You too, nii-sama" she replied.

He walked out from the mansion, glancing toward his wristwatch, one hour before his appointment with Shirley.

'_I finally found you'_

"Who's there?" he asked. No answer. 'I'm sure I hear something' he thought. Lelouch analyzed his surrounding; his eyes caught a shadow near the garden. He walked to it, his legs moved on its own. Lelouch gasped, he's shocked to see blood around the laying figure on the ground. He kneeled down and analyzed the girl. 'She is hurt' he thought. '…very bad' he added in his mind, gazing at the wound near the stomach that keeps the blood flowing out.

"Ugh…" the girl growled.'She's alive…' he added again. He cradled her in his arm and picks her up. He slowly opens the door and walks quietly to his room. "Lelouch-sama, what are you doing?" He looked to his back and sighed. "Who is that Lelouch-sama, don't tell me…" Lelouch cut her before she can continue. "No. This is not like what you think. I found this girl in front of the house and she is injured and I picked her and I want to treat the wound and…" he sighed more. "Keep it a secret from Nunnally…" Sayoko nodded. "Of course, Lelouch-sama. Shall I bring the medicine then?" she asked.

Lelouch nodded and run to his room. Running is not one of his specialties so when he arrived at his room he panted heavily. He lay down the girl in his bed and go to the bathroom. He took a bowl of water and started to clean the girl wounds. "Lelouch-sama I bring the medicine" He nooded "Thank you, Sayoko"

'Her wounds are quiet deep, did she get shoot? No, there's no trace of bullet' he thought as he cleaned her wounds and later bandaged it. He tried to open her dress but blushed when he thought of her gender. He shook his head, he already done it countless of time with Nunnally, he even take a bath together with Euphy when he was a kid nothing to worry about. He went to the storage room and took out some of Nunnally dress when she was a kid. 'Thank goodness I still have it' he thought.

He run back to his room and opened her dress. He started to clean the wounds again then change the dress.'What am I doing!? Why did I help this girl…? Why do I treat her like I know her…' he thought slowly. He cleaned his room and sit beside her. He looked at her again. She is cute for a little girl at her age. Maybe she is about 8 or 7. A long green hair and… well, she is just cute. 'Well, I'll only take care of her until her wake up…' he promised his self.

Suddenly, he heard a loud ringtone. He took out the phone from his pocket and answers it. "Hello?" he answered. "LULUUUU! Where are youuu! Don't tell me you forget our date!" He closed his ear but opened it again when he heard the word 'date' "Shit!" He thought out loud. "Of course I remember. Just wait there Shirley, I'll be there in a minute" He said sweetly. "Moo… Lulu is meaniee…" she pouted at her place. Lelouch turn off his phone and run toward the date-place Shirley asked him to come.

He took a last glace toward the girl before he go out. Making sure she's still asleep.

...

The girl slowly opens her eyes. She looks around to find a-so-unfamiliar-surrounding. "Ugh…" She groaned quietly. "Where am I…?"

* * *

**A.N**

Well, I rewrite it a little.

Now, time to reviewwwww...

Just click the button below this and type your thought! Anything! :3

Everything are accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Twinkle, twinkle little girl

The girl sits up in the bed, trying to reach up for the glass that Lelouch put beside the bed. She tried to but the glass slipped out from her hand and fell down. "Ugh…" she groaned. She can still feel the pain and it hurts. 'What happened to me?' she asked herself. Without an answer for her question she pretends to sleep. But eventually, she fall asleep.

"I'm home" Lelouch said as he closed the door. "Welcome back Nii-sama. How's Shirley?" she asked. "Fine as always" he said. "Shall we have a dinner?" Lelouch asked. Nunnally nodded happily. Lelouch wheeled her wheel chair to the dining room. "So, nii-sama, tell me more about your date with Shirley" She squalled. "Well, we went to watch some movie and had lunch in her favorite restaurant. We do everything that we usually do when we went on a date…" he said quietly. "Did you two kiss?" she asked. Lelouch choke out whatever he ate. He can feel his face heating up. "Nunnally… Tha.. tha-ts…" She looked to him with twinkling eyes. Lelouch sighed. "Yes, we did" he answered, defeated. "I thought so too" They both laughed happily.

...

"Good night onii-sama" Lelouch smiled.

He patted her head then nodded. "Night, Nunnally" he walked out from Nunnally room and went to the kitchen. He took out some leftover food and bought it to his room.

'She must be hungry" he thought. He opened the door and said "You're awake" the girl looked up to see her savior. Lelouch placed the tray full of foods beside the bed and sit beside her. "What's your name?" he asked.

No answer.

"Won't talk, huh? Here, I brought you some food to eat" Lelouch pick up the tray and place it in the girl's lap. She took the spoon and started to eat it. "it's… delicious…"the girl said quietly. "Really? Sayoko cooked it. She made an extra since she know you are here" he explained as the girl continue to eat until nothing left.

"What's your name little girl?" Lelouch asked again. But he knows he won't get any answer. "C.C" Okay, he was wrong. She does answer his question. "Initial? That's weird. You don't have any name?" she shook her head. "I don't remember" he chuckled. "What's so funny about it?" C.C asked. "You're 7 years old but you acted like you are 20" he said. C.C just shrugged. "I'm 7 years old, what's so wrong about acting like an adult?" she asked. "The way you talk, the way you respond to other, your hint of sarcasm, you don't look like a little kid at all. You're not an adult yet. Stop acting like you are" she stay quiet. Then she cleaned the tray and put it back beside the bed. "What's your name?" she asked. "Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge"

"Hoamm…" she yawned. "Lelouch… Lock the door or your sister will find out you pick a stray little girl and she might get jealous" Lelouch quickly locked the door but stopped in his track and said "How did you know I have a sister? Wait, how did you know I didn't tell her that I picked you?" he said half-yelled, half-irritated. She quickly leaned back to the pillow and takes the blanket to cover her up. "And when did I tell you that you can sleep in my bed?"

"I already sleep here for almost a day, thus this is my bed. After all, you're not cruel enough to let an injured little girl sleep in the sofa, right Lelouch_ nii-sama?" _She mocked him. A _little_ girl mocked him. Never In his live that happened. At the end, Lelouch just sighed, walked to his wardrobe and took out a blanket and pillow. He place it on the sofa as he climb up to the sofa to sleep.

Even though Lelouch is sleepy, he can't sleep at all. He bet that girl sleep very soundly since he can't hear any noise. "Say… Lelouch…" He is wrong, she's still awake. "hn?" he asked. "Sing me a lullaby" Lelouch eyes twitched. "Sing you? Why should I?" he asked. "Because I can't sleep…" This time she said the words with the tone of a little kid. Like a kid who need their parents when they can't sleep. Lelouch walked away from the sofa and sit beside her.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I…_" C.C cut him before he could continue. "Boring, lame, you're much worse than the people who sing at those dirty streets" she commented. Sarcasm can be heard in her tone. "I'll sing it again" he sighed. "I don't hate the song, I hate the lyric…"

_Twinkle, twinkle little girl_

_How I wonder who you are_

_Lying down in front of my house_

_Full of bloods, wounds and scars_

_Twinkle, twinkle little girl_

_Please tell me what is your name _

"It's all about me… "C.C pouted. "You hate the lyric, I changed it, now you must like it". C.C just shrugged. "I dislike the song…"

'Noisy, shitty little girl, Bit*h, no a wicked witch!' he yelled inside his head.

"But…"

"I don't hate it" Lelouch can't understand this girl. In one time she'll act all mature and sharp but in other time, she'll act so innocent and cute. A very little girl act. "Go to sleep C.C, your wounds will open if you don't have enough rest" C.C snuggles into her blanket. Lelouch slowly patted her head, taking her hand in his. He can feel her trembling hand, she is afraid. Afraid of what? He don't know it either.

"Good night, Lelouch" she said slowly. Lelouch snuggles closer toward her, closing his eyes and said "Good night, C.C" he watching her sleep, until he is sure she's asleep. After he finally jump into a conclusion that she is asleep, he walked out of the bed and climb up back to the sofa.

_Let's dream a sweet dream tonight, right? Lelouch_

He gasped after hearing that words. A woman, telling him to have a sweet dream in a very sad tone. He just ignore it and go back to sleep.

_Yes, C.C_

He dreamed that night, a dream full of happy memories with a woman. A woman that he doesn't know, not her name, not evens her face.

* * *

**A.N: Well, i typed it in such a hurry so i guess there will be tons of mistakes. Tell me the mistakes, 'kay? Review? Like? Everything is accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****:**_**Schach**_

**_A.N:_**

**_Sorry for the late update, i got stuck with the school things_**

**_Happy reading ^^  
_**

* * *

_~Schach~-(Chess)-_

"I don't think you understand what I said…" The voice mocked. C.C stared to the endless darkness. She can feel the pressure, the coldness, the scent of dead. "This is not your grave" the voice said again. C.C looked around; all she can see are corpses and blood. She is floating in the air, hugging her knees. "But… you're welcome here" and all she can see is darkness.

C.C opens her eyes, feeling the warm of sunshine reaching her small body. "A dream" she muttered. She moves her hand, moves her body and sighed. 'I'm not dead, yet…' she climbed down from the bed and walk toward the window. "Good afternoon, C.C" the voice greeted. "Good morning, Lelouch" the little girl grinned. "Actually, it's noon already. You sleep like a log yesterday" Lelouch chuckled. "How long I was sleeping?" she asked. "You sleep around 6 pm yesterday, means almost a day you sleep" 'A whole day?' she asked herself.

"Skipping class again, boya?" she asked. "Don't you notice your own age and height? Maybe when you become taller and older than me you can call me with that stupid nickname of yours. And what's with the 'again' word? Are you implying I always skipped class, that's not nice C.C" he smirked. He always uses this kind of way to talk with her, sarcasm, smirk, and high pitched voice. It's only usual for him, after all his opponent is a witch. "Just guessing, you skipped your extra class yesterday" Lelouch frowned. Yes, that little girl still use that no-seven-years-old-child way to use the words but no hint of sarcasm, no smirk, no any mocking voice. She use a poker face, her face look calm, her lips make a straight line. So untypical of her.

"Something wrong, C.C?" he asked out of nowhere. No answer. Her eyes and mind are drifting away from his room. Her eyes darken, and at that time Lelouch is sure something is wrong. It has been two weeks since she stay at his house as a free-loader. Of course Lelouch never allowed her to go out from his room or else, others will find out about her existence in his house. Within these two weeks, their bond deeper. Not the romantically way, but C.C still can keep her pace into his activity and sense. C.C knows what happen around him and it shocked him, whatever she said or did were all accepted by Lelouch, even though he complained sometimes. It's weird but he can't deny that he felt nostalgic with everything about _**his**_ free-loader.

What makes him feel out is that C.C never told him anything, not even concerning the reason she was hurt badly that day. He tried to ask but her only answer is silence, there's once she answer it but it wasn't the answer he needed _"One day, I'll tell you" _That was her only answer. He didn't put up a fight because he knew it would be useless. "C.C" he raised his voice. The little girl blinked, she quickly turns around and faces Lelouch. "What?" she asked. "Did you hear me just now?" He asked. "I'm listening, Lulu"

"Wha… what… How could you know that nickname?" He growled. His girly nickname, created by the president and his girlfriend, Shirley. "That's your pet name right? I think you love it since you never complained when your dear Shirley called you that" He forgets his worried to the girl. His worried is just wasted if he gives it to a witch. "You better take a bath C.C, you smell like sweats" he sighed. He just, doesn't want to put up a fight with her, just not now. "Then what should I call you? Lelouch vi Britannia?" Lelouch eyes widen, he stared at the girl. He wished his ears played a trick on him. "Which one do you choose?" She asked.

"C.C… are you a spy from the kingdom?" Lelouch asked his eyes harden. He still can't believe his ears. And most of all, he can't believe she knows the truth. "I'm not…" she said. "Then why did you know it?! Answer me C.C!" he yelled. He can't hide his anger any longer. His history and background are perfect; no one should have known the truth! "Because I know, don't worry Lelouch, your secret are safe with me. For the time being"

"Humph… Talking about trust now?" He grunted. Lelouch throw his self to the sofa, C.C looked at him feeling sorry for what she said. "I'll tell you the reason, boya." She said quietly, glancing toward him giving a little smirk that goes unnoticed by Lelouch. "That is if you defeat me in chess" Her condition is not one that he thought just now. He'll win, it's all written in the future, he smirk widely. He'll win and get what he wants from that little girl, he'll dig up all the information she has, and nothing can stop him

"Interesting, I'll accept the condition" he stands up. He took out a chess box from his drawer, placing it in the table. He already creates the entire question he will ask toward the little girl, and nothing can stop him. "I'm not good at it, but at least I'll make sure you taste the bitterness of losing" She whispered the last part. It's all inevitable, he'll win. Or so he thought…

"I told you before; I'll make you taste the bitterness of losing" C.C replied casually. "If the conditions had been the same, I wouldn't have lost!" he yelled. "What a sore loser, Lelouch _nii-san_. It takes certain amount of power and knowledge to create that possibility" It is the third time he lost in row, not that C.C didn't expect it, she's just amused by her opponent condition. That means most information she collected about him skilled in chess with a record eight minutes and thirty two seconds is wrong.

"For a runaway prince, I don't think you never face such condition of losing. I even thought you always faced with this condition in your daily life" She explained. "But when I see your expression, I realized you never faced with those kinds of possibilities. You face it but you never want to acknowledge it…" Lelouch didn't listen. He's still too focused into the chess board.

"Arghhh C.C! How the hell you can defeat me?!" he yelled. His sudden outburst makes C.C eyes widen. He's desperate and it's amusing for her to watch. 'What a sore loser. He didn't listen to what I said. But that's a relief, he won't know what I said about being a loser and runaway prince' she smiled.

"I have no urge of telling you about any of this but I guess you'll found out no matter what…" She said at the end. Lelouch faced her, he was waiting for this. His tactic is success; it's really easy to fool a little girl, manipulating her in his own palm. He didn't lose for no reason, he just won't allow it.

'Now… Let's see what kind of information this witch has'

* * *

_Sorry for the OOC-ness!_

_It's just really hard to keep them at their own character... :(_

_Review? Like? Follow? Flame?_

_It's all accepted. _

_MUEHEHEHEHEHEHHE!_


End file.
